


青春是你

by hanjeje097



Category: TAETEE, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeje097/pseuds/hanjeje097
Summary: －青春是一段與你共同書寫的愛情－





	青春是你

Forth會開始注意到那個人，是因為那個眉眼乾淨的男孩，總是在不同的時間來買不同的東西……好吧一點說服力都沒有。其實就是因為男孩長得太像自己的高中同學，那個自己暗戀的高中同學。

他已經注意他幾天了，根據Forth用兩盒巧克力買通的超市店員情報指出，男孩這幾天出沒的時間毫無規律可循，有時下午來買一罐汽水，有時傍晚來買幾樣蔬菜，有時半夜購入大把大把零食。他想，這樣太難製造巧遇的機會了吧？！心中的小天使已絕望的跪下。

他還記得高中時，兩個人一開始只是普通同學，只是那種碰到了打打招呼，再普通不過的同班同學。嘿，不是我遜，剛開學兩個禮拜誰跟誰不是普通同學！Forth忍不住為自己說話。

直到有一天換座位碰巧坐到了附近，「嗨，以後多多指教啊^_^。」Forth想，我才要靠你指教吧……據說以前考試排名總是靠前的人不是你嗎？！「嗨。」

那個男孩叫Beam，後來好長一段時間Forth總是在心裡咀嚼這個音節，他想世界上再也沒有比這個更好聽的字了。Beam，那個眉眼乾淨成績好的男孩。

Beam在班上有一群固定的朋友，也像大多數學生一樣，有看不順眼的人，在這個年紀不論男女總是有各式各樣的小團體，Forth知道他有兩個小團體，大概吧，他心虛的想，我這不是不瞭解他只能靠推敲嗎！

Beam的成績很靠前，成績好的學生總是聚在一起討論功課；班上每次大考過後老師總是會換位置，但他會讓考試前五名的學生，跟進步前五名的學生先選位置，剩下才是隨機抽籤，所以那群成績好學生總是霸佔著講桌前的位置。

另外一群大概就是個性合得來的朋友吧，不討論功課的時候Beam就跟這些人在一起，上體育課還是去福利社，甚至連去廁所都相約一起。其實你不管在哪裡，我第一眼看到的都是你。Forth得意的想。

到底從什麼時候開始在意Beam的，其實Forth也記不起來，可能是Beam成績太好，總是在公告欄上看見他的名字；可能是他遇到天氣熱就止不住的灌水，讓位置在飲水機附近的Forth總是看見他；可能是一次跟班上同學吵架，據理力爭不服輸的Beam，卻在事後偷偷在樓梯轉角抹掉的淚抹進了Forth心裡；也可能，只是因為Beam是Beam。

身為成績一直維持著「中庸之道」的普通學生，Forth悄悄的開始計劃如何接近Beam，近水樓台先得月，這麼簡單的道理高中生Forth還是懂的。

他想，靠運氣是不行了，自己從小抽獎運一直不好，幸運女神從來不向他微笑，好吧就微笑了一次，第一次坐到Beam附近之後，之後換位置三次了都距離天涯海角；看來想要坐在Beam旁邊只能從成績著墨了！

暗暗訂下了目標，Forth首先從家裡人下手，「媽，同學找我一起上補習班，我看了看覺得不錯已經報名了，這是學費袋」正在廚房煮晚飯熱火朝天的Forth媽冷不防被塞了個信封袋，啞口無言翻看了一下，搔搔頭想說自家兒子什麼時候這麼上進？但孩子的積極性不能打壓到啊，於是Forth媽也沒說什麼就從家用裡拿了些去交補習費了。

不補習沒事，一補習Forth竟然報了個全科班，週一到週五學校放學後就去補習班，禮拜六還要加上半天補習課，Forth才十幾歲的青春突然被課業佔得滿滿的。

但Forth還是每天笑嘻嘻的出門上課，在他心裡，佔滿他十幾歲青春的不是課業，而是Beam。

今天不知道Beam會穿什麼衣服來上課呢？好期待啊……其實制服也就兩個款式換，一套襯衫一套運動服，而且穿襯衫還是運動服都是規定的好嗎。Forth想完之後忍不住吐槽自己，我今天穿襯衫那Beam一定也要穿襯衫啊，但一樣的襯衫總是被Beam穿出不一樣的味道。

Forth家離學校近，所以他都是自己騎腳踏車上學的，Beam家離學校遠，但他還是自己騎腳踏車上學的，這是Forth裝作不經意問出來的，「噢我爸媽上班的地方更遠呢，我自己騎車就行了。」孝順的孩子，葛來分多加十分。Forth忍不住又在心裡腦補。

經過一段沒日沒夜的自我學習與花錢補習，Forth終於獲得選位置的殊榮，他仔細推敲過了Beam會選哪裡，自信滿滿的選了旁邊。

一定要是Beam一定要是Beam一定要是Beam，在搬動桌椅的時候Forth緊張的心情硬生生在冬天逼出了滿頭汗。

「咦你桌子很重嗎？你好像搬得很辛苦，衛生紙要嗎？」

「謝謝你啊。」順手接過隔壁同學的善意，Forth擦了擦頭上的汗，才慢半拍的發現，隔壁那個善良的同學，不就是他心心念念的Beam嗎？！

「呃…好巧啊…又坐在你旁邊了……」講完這句話Forth差點沒忍住扇自己一巴掌，上次坐在隔壁都已經是一年前的事了，誰沒事還記得！

「噢是啊，你還記得我們之前也坐在一起過嗎，不過不是巧合吧位置我們兩個都是自己選的不是嗎。」Beam平淡的回答讓Forth又冒出汗，他都忘記自己是照著Beam選位置的嗜好跟著選的。

啊啊啊啊啊要被Beam發現我的目的了怎麼辦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，Forth的內心已然崩潰。

「你是特地選的吧……這樣才可以好好上課對嗎^_^」

我擦，嚇死我了……「是啊是啊我媽叫我好好讀書…」Forth又拿起剛剛那張衛生紙擦擦汗。

「哈哈哈，那以後我們就一起讀書吧。」Beam開朗的說著。不如以後我們就一起談戀愛吧，Forth期望的想著。

近水樓台先得月，這句話說得真是……他媽的沒個毛用。前後左右的人都跟我一樣近啊，我算哪座台啊啊啊啊啊啊，這是Forth幾週下來得到的結論。

Beam對他或對其他同學好像沒什麼不一樣，帶了零食分隔壁吃、看了好看的電視劇跟同學分享、遇到了好吃的餐廳找朋友一起去吃，Forth雖然覺得自己已經是以上皆是了，但跟他平等的人也有好幾個，後面又高又帥的Pha，左邊那個矮萌可愛的Kit，右邊是我，前面那個是…誰啊？忘記了反正不重要就是情敵3號。

暗暗希望自己是Beam的唯一而不斷在心裡腹誹，Forth臉上的表情可說是千變萬化。

「欸，想什麼呢，別告訴我你想隔壁班的班花，怎麼臉一下紅一下白的思春嗎。」Beam好聽的聲音從左手邊傳來，Forth愣了愣不知道該先否認前半句還是承認後半句，少男情懷總思春，只是我對象是你好嗎，Forth又出神想著。

「夠囉，你再這樣噁心兮兮的我要揍你了」Beam揮舞了兩下沒什麼威脅性的小拳頭，然後拿著一本講義湊過來，「你幫我講講這題吧我想了好久都不會。」

「嗯？這我會，我昨天有看，就是……」Forth小心翼翼的理了一下自己的思維，怕在Beam面前講錯出糗，但又忍不住多吸了Beam身上好聞的淡淡香味。Beam媽媽用什麼洗衣精啊好好聞啊，是不是該叫媽也買這牌子的這樣自己跟Beam身上的味道就一樣了。

邊講解題目還能夠邊分心想這些有的沒的，Forth覺得自己這一心二用的功力再好好練一下，第一志願都要離自己不遠了。

「噢原來如此，謝謝你啊。吃餅乾嗎？」終於理解題目的Beam開心的點點頭，順手從抽屜拿出了一包餅乾，Forth抽出了一片，「這牌子餅乾我很喜歡哎，但沒看過你吃啊，怎麼突然買了？」Forth邊咬邊口齒不清的問，自詡是Beam達人的他確定自己沒看過Beam買這牌子的餅乾。

「呃…就…看上去不錯……就買了…」只是普通閒聊的問題Beam卻紅了臉支支吾吾，讓Forth的好奇心一下子被激發。

「什麼？就這樣嗎？感覺沒這麼簡單。」忍不住追問的Forth得不到想要的答案開始越來越往Beam靠近，Forth整個身體都已經橫越過半公尺的走道，快貼上Beam的肩頭。

看著一步步逼近的Beam開始慌張，眼神不由自主的亂瞄，就是不看快貼到自己身上的同學，手上的筆也越握越緊。

看起來的確有什麼隱情呢，可惡竟然不告訴我，這樣想的Forth瞇了瞇眼。

「上課了啦你快坐好。」Beam推了推那個快挨到自己身上的人，臉上的紅潮卻遲遲不退。

「遲早被我知道，哼。」覺得兩人竟然有秘密的Forth不甘心的說。

下課時間，Beam不在位置上，橫豎是去上廁所，Forth邊想著隔壁的人的行蹤，一邊思考自己是不是佔有慾太重了，自己說穿了只是Beam的同窗好友，有秘密也沒什麼吧……只是好不甘心……開始受不了自己的Forth慢慢趴在了桌上。

Forth已經三個禮拜沒有在超市裡遇見Beam了，據超市小哥幫自己問過一輪的結果，店裡沒有人最近看到他。

難道是出什麼意外死在家裡了，小偷入室偷竊被撞破，一不做二不休先x再x？！失去三個禮拜目擊情報的Forth開始亂編故事，他發現儘管已經六、七年沒看過Beam，但他的一顆心還是在再次見到他的瞬間死灰復燃。

大學時兩人唸了不同的學校，Forth留在本地唸了工程學系，Beam則是去了外地唸醫學系，彼時還不流行Facebook還是IG這種通訊軟體，換手機忘記備份的Forth也早已失去Beam的電話，他們早已失聯好長一段時間。

在這段時間Forth不是沒有過其他對象，男的女的，年上年下，大部份人都有理想型，Forth的伴侶卻總沒個標準，合則來不合則散，朋友都笑他是不是來者不拒。

Forth站在超市外捏了捏手機，還是按開螢幕打開了那個藍色的app。他嘗試性的輸入了Beam Baramee……

赫！在列表第一個的不就是他心心念念的Beam嗎，大頭貼是他趴在桌上看向鏡頭的照片，儘管只露出一雙眼睛，但Forth卻很肯定。不是都說你眼裡有星辰大海，而我眼裡只有你嗎，Forth抖著手按下了好友申請。

其實Forth也不是來者不拒，也不是沒有理想型，只是世界上沒有第二個Beam，找個像他的人太觸景傷情，還不如找個一點都不像的，所以Forth的擇偶標準竟然如此粗暴簡單，不要像Beam，一切好談。

Beam Baramee接受了你的交友邀請。

手機提示跳出來的時候已過了一個下午，卻也讓Forth差點跌掉了手機，啊啊啊啊幸福來得太快就像龍捲風，Forth暈頭轉向的點開了Beam的臉書，像是偷窺他的慢慢滑著動態。

Beam的動態根本少的可憐，平均三個月更新一次，通常是風景照，偶爾是跟朋友的合照。看來Beam不是那種照三餐打卡的人啊嗚嗚嗚，這樣我還是不知道他最近到底在做什麼嘛嗚嗚嗚，Forth滑著手機低落的想著。

'嗨' Beam Baramee 傳送了一則訊息。

！！！！！這次Forth直接摔了手機，他捏了捏自己大腿，嗯，會痛，不是夢。他顫抖著手滑開螢幕，的確是Beam發來的訊息。

'嗨^_^ 思來想去還是決定打個招呼就好，要是一下就問他最近怎麼不見了，被以為是變態跟蹤狂怎麼辦？！

'最近好嗎？'

'好啊，在上班，錢少事多離家遠'

'哈哈哈，這樣算好嗎？ '

'餓不死嘛'

他跟Beam像普通朋友一樣不著邊際聊著生活上的瑣事，完全不像已經六、七年沒有聯絡過的樣子。不知道Beam最近到底在做什麼啊啊……除了上個月偶然在超市遇到過以外，Forth發現自己對Beam的高中畢業之後的動態真的是一無所知。

也不是故意不聯絡，只是捏著手機半天也不知道要用什麼理由聯繫，覺得沒事打電話過去太奇怪了吧，但說有事，又有什麼事呢？這樣躊躇不定的掙扎下，時間也過去了好幾年，最後甚至自己連Beam的電話都弄丟了。

自己真的是太糟糕了……Forth沮喪的抓了抓頭髮。

'我最近在山上上班，你有空可以來玩哦，這邊風景很好' Beam Baramee 傳送了一則訊息。

Forth收到這條消息，不可置信看了三遍，Beam是在約自己嗎？！！他在山上上班？為什麼會去山上？在山上都在幹嘛？一連串的問題不斷在Forth腦中產生，坐而言不如起而行，他迅速的輸入了這幾個字，'好啊，我這週末有空。'

站在公車站牌前，Forth又拿出手機看著Beam傳給自己的訊息，'你搭火車來啊別開車，然後在車站前搭1226號公車到終點站就可以了，我再去接你。'

'噢對了順便幫我買一桶炸雞上來，再買兩杯泰式奶茶。'

Forth看著這幾行話嘴角都快咧到耳朵，他按耐不住興奮的心情，一大早就從家裡出發，到了Beam在的城市之後，先去買了他指定的東西後才準備去搭上山的公車。

再過一個多小時就可以見到Beam了，站在公車站牌前的Forth盤算了一下時間。之前在超市的時候只是偷偷看了他幾眼，老實說Forth現在對Beam的印象還是停留在高中的時候，還是那個眉眼乾淨的男孩。

自己高中的時候什麼都不敢做，什麼心意也沒跟Beam說過，那段帶著遺憾的回憶就一直懵懵懂懂的縈繞在Forth心頭；他告訴自己，這一次，一定不能再什麼都不做了。

一個小時的車程有些漫長，Forth坐在公車上，看著沿路的峽谷與溪流壯麗景色，他沒有出遊的興奮心情，只不斷幻想著等一下見到Beam的情景。

是應該先客套的握握手嗎，還是洋氣一點抱一下打招呼呢，該不會自己等一下會緊張到什麼都不敢說吧，各式各樣的場景在Forth腦海裡流竄，他苦惱著自己沒有Dr. Strange 的時間寶石，可以看到未來每一個可能性，選一個最好的。

'我到了，我在便利商店前面，你有空過來嗎？'

'馬上來啊。'

'👌'

Forth大包小包的站在店門口四處張望，太陽很大，萬里無雲，他想，今天真是一個適合出遊的好日子；然後他看到Beam逆著陽光走來。

這一瞬間Forth感到有點暈眩，儘管看不清他的臉，但Forth一瞬間就確定，那是Beam，是一直盤踞在他心裡的少年，他想，今天真是一個適合墜入愛河的日子。

日後Forth想起這一天他的形容是這樣老套而浪漫的，我的小醫生背著光走來，儘管沒有身披金甲戰衣，沒有腳踏七彩祥雲，但我總有一天會來娶他的。

Beam的眉眼帶笑的看著Forth，「嗨，等很久了嗎？先跟我去診所放東西吧，有一小段路啊。」

Beam伸手過來準備接過Forth的行李，他側身閃開，從手裡拿的東西中挑出了那兩杯奶茶遞給Beam。

「這很重給你拿。」Forth裝模作樣的說。

Beam笑了出來，眼角彎彎，伸手接過早已退冰的奶茶，杯壁上滿滿的水珠，隨著移動的動作一顆顆跌落地上。

「先吃飯吧，正中午熱著呢。」走了一個上坡之後就到了Beam看診的診所，建築看上去充滿經歷風霜的滄桑感，但裡面卻被整理得有條有理。

不像一般診所有掛號櫃台，門口一進來就是辦公桌跟診療椅，牆邊的櫃子裡擺滿各式藥品與藥罐，旁邊小房間裡擺著一張病床及些許醫療用具，而Beam的起居空間看來是在更裡面的地方。觀察了一輪之後Forth迅速總結了對Beam上班環境的第一印象。

「怎麼會來這邊當醫生呢？」坐在診療室後方的小客廳裡，Forth唏哩呼嚕的吸著Beam煮的麵邊問。

「沒其他人想來所以我就來了唄。」Beam聳聳肩，比起Forth面前的一大碗公，他面前只是一小碗的麵，而且一點都沒動，因為Beam整個注意力都在他託Forth帶上山的炸雞上。

「吃慢點，沒人跟你搶的。」Forth笑著拿起一旁的面紙擦了擦Beam嘴角的油漬。

「你不懂，山下的食物都比較好吃！」Beam激動的揮舞著手上的雞腿，生怕Forth不懂又補充說明，「山上什麼都好就是沒什麼東西吃，又沒夜生活，這邊說是觀光景點，但晚上根本沒人啊！小吃店六點就關門了，便利商店也只營業到九點，而且漫漫長夜我都只能滑手機玩，都找不到一個活人講話。」Beam皺了皺鼻頭。

「那你都不下山嗎？」Forth又抽出一張面紙，拉過Beam沾滿油漬跟食物碎屑的手，仔仔細細的幫他擦乾淨。Yes！順利揩了一把Beam醫生的油，這一語雙關的腹誹讓Forth暗暗笑了。

「嗯……很遠哎懶惰，除非Kit他們找吧。」Beam思考了一下，「我不喜歡開山路，所以我平常也搭公車的不開車，下去了晚上沒有公車回來；我在市區的房子早就退租了，只能去蹭Kit他們家，大半夜還要看他跟小男友秀恩愛，才不去。」

「那你什麼時候休假？都住山上嗎？」Forth開始有點疑惑前幾週在自己家裡附近超市看到的人到底是不是Beam，聽他這樣講怎麼感覺好像已經在山上定居過退休生活了？

「一個月休息一個禮拜啊，那個禮拜我就會回老家去了，我從明天開始休息，所以明天我們就可以一起回家了。」

Forth聽完這句話差點被剛喝入口的飲料嗆到，「咳…咳嗯…一起回家？」他問Beam。

「是啊，我也要回老家，我的車平常停在市區醫院的停車場，我明天去醫院辦個手續之後載你回去啊，這不是順路嗎。」Beam自然的回答，而Forth則整個人都懞了。

這夜，Forth跟Beam一起睡在一張單人床上，聽著身邊的Beam安心的打著貓咪呼嚕，他有一種自己跟Beam是交往多年的情侶的錯覺。

Forth回想了一下自己白天跟Beam相處的情形，他一直注意著Beam的反應，Beam對自己試探的親暱舉動沒有太大反應，似乎算是平靜的接受了。

自己也裝作若無其事的問到Beam現在還單身中，他想起Beam因為自己的親近而有些漲紅的臉頰，甚至有些手足無措的感覺，偷耍著小心機的Forth暗暗的想，也許…自己真的有機會？

Forth好不容易打住自己想像的情景準備入睡，正當他意識開始模糊的時候，身上卻突然多了一份重量，Beam的腳踢開了薄被跨到了自己腿上。

他輕輕睜開眼，看著眼前嘴微張熟睡的Beam，Forth在黑暗中控制不住的彎起了嘴角，他偷摸了一把Beam細滑的腿，確認眼前的人沒有醒來的跡象後，悄悄的將自己的手圍住了Beam的腰，便心滿意足的睡去了。

「赫！！！」在睡夢中聽見Beam的驚呼聲，腦袋還沒反應過來的Forth，迷迷糊糊的圈緊了自己的手臂，將身邊的人更攬進自己懷裡。

「Forth…Forth……」感受到腰間被人點了好幾下，Forth緩緩睜開雙眼，這才發現Beam正在他懷中仰著頭看著自己，額頭上有一層薄汗，看來是被熱出來的。

Forth有點依依不捨的鬆開了手，看著Beam掙扎的坐了起來，抬手抹掉額頭上的汗後準備下床，「快起床，再不出門的話就晚了。」他回過身催促著。

在浴室刷牙的Forth悄悄從鏡子中看著正在整理自己頭髮的Beam，他該不會是生氣了吧？Forth摸不準早上Beam的反應到底是什麼意思，他小心翼翼的走近Beam，「來不及吃早餐了，直接到市區吃午餐吧？」Beam神色如常的問。

「我們買個牛奶喝好了？不然對胃不好吧，Beam醫生平常都這麼對自己嗎？」Forth聽了Beam的提議後不甚贊同的皺了眉，他迅速的換好衣服整理行李，等Beam確認過沒有遺漏的東西鎖上門後，牽過Beam的手往便利商店走去。

下山公車上，Forth看著身邊的人看著窗外的景色小口小口啜飲著牛奶，他撕開麵包包裝後遞給Beam，「不會暈車的話就吃點東西？」Forth試探性的問了一下。

「不會啊，來多久了我現在很會坐山路的車呢。」Beam揚起一個笑臉自信的說著，「不過其實車上禁止飲食，司機平常跟我熟了喝飲料他裝沒看見，吃東西他會生氣…」Beam探頭看了看司機，再看看四周似乎沒人注意他，動作迅速的咬了一口麵包，裝作沒事一樣看向外面開始咀嚼起來。

Forth被這樣小孩子似的舉動逗笑了，於是他拉過Beam的手，也迅速的咬了一口Beam手上剛剛吃過的麵包。

「哎哎…怎麼偷吃我的啦～」Beam撒嬌似的小奶音響起，Forth伸手揉了一下他蓬鬆的頭髮，「別人的都比較好吃你不知道嗎。」

「你看，山壁上有山羊。」Beam突然指向窗外，Forth聞言湊過去找尋著山羊的蹤影，但他就算瞇起了眼睛也找不到山壁上的動物，「真的有嗎？」

「有啦，找不到齁，我剛來的時候也是都找不到。」Beam得意洋洋的說著然後回過頭，但Forth為了看清山羊而貼近了窗邊，Forth也沒想到他會突然回頭，於是Beam的唇就這樣擦過了Forth的頰邊。

世界彷彿靜止在了這一刻，Forth愣了一下，然後緩緩的坐回位置上，他偷瞥向身邊，Beam似乎還沒有回過神來，呆楞的可愛表情讓Forth整顆心都融化了。

Forth伸手輕輕的握住Beam有些冰涼的手，Beam微乎其微的抖了一下，但沒有掙開手，這瞬間，Forth覺得自己握住了全世界。

公車很快駛進了市區，一路上兩人牽著的手始終都沒放開，Forth晶亮的雙眼轉頭看著Beam，「到了，下車吧。」

Beam傻呼呼的下車了，走在前頭的Forth回頭看他，只看到Beam呆呆的望著兩人交握的雙手，眼睛裡充滿著的是Forth看不懂的情緒。

「醫院在哪邊？Beam醫生？」Forth晃了晃兩人牽著的手，Beam這才回神，張望了四周，「哦…那邊…」他往前走了兩步，「那個…」Beam欲言又止的。

「嗯？」

「我…呃……就是……唉算了…」Beam好像試圖說什麼，但隨即又止住了嘴，皺著眉頭悶不吭聲的朝某個方向方向走去。

大約十分鐘之後兩人已走到醫院，Beam回頭注視著Forth，在人來人往而吵雜的醫院門口，Beam似乎是說了什麼，Forth只看見他的嘴唇囁嚅了幾下，卻聽不清他的聲音。

「…你說什麼？」Forth湊近Beam的臉，想聽清楚他的聲音，但他只看到Beam一瞬間漲紅了臉，卻不說話了。

僵持了幾秒，Beam緊閉的雙唇終於飄出一句話，「…我進去辦點手續，你先去停車場吧，鑰匙給你。」Beam從包裡掏出把鎖匙，「再往前走一點就看到了，車位上有貼我名字。」

Forth接過鑰匙，才依依不捨放開了一直牽著的手，「那我去車上等你啊。」

兩人在醫院附近簡單吃過午餐之後就準備開車回去了，Forth自告奮勇擔任駕駛，一路上時不時偷往向副駕駛座看兩眼，Beam上車之後東摸摸西摸摸，就是不看Forth，最後更是直接看向窗外的大海，絲毫沒有要理會自己的意思，Forth嘆了口氣。

半路上Beam掏摸出一張CD，聽著Beam播放的音樂，從主唱高亢透亮的嗓音中，他很快認出是Beam高中時期就喜歡的團體。

Forth會知道Beam喜歡這個團體，也是湊巧，因為一次放學的時候偶遇了剛從唱片行走出來的Beam，手上拿著看起來是剛購入的唱片。

「嗨，Beam你來買CD啊」Forth有點好奇他平常都聽什麼音樂，於是湊上前去打了招呼。

Beam愣了一下，回過頭的神情有種被抓包的心虛感覺，「呃…嗨…我幫朋友買東西啦，我還要去補習先走囉！」

慌張的神情讓Forth摸不著頭緒，更激起了他的好奇心，於是直接走進店裡詢問店員剛剛Beam買了什麼。

走出唱片行，忍不住想要get同款的Forth手上也多了一張CD。他回家之後反覆的聽著，暗自竊喜自己好像又更瞭解Beam了。

'You and I have a sympathy…have a destiny…'

車內除了播放的音樂，還夾雜著Beam若有若有似無的哼唱聲。

「你生氣了嗎？」一路上Beam都不主動跟自己說話，於是Forth忍不住開口問。

「什麼？」Beam轉過頭來，好像沒聽清一樣問了一句。

Forth看了眼Beam，他知道Beam不是沒聽清楚，只是沒聽懂自己在指什麼，他看了下導航，跟著地圖指示把車停在路邊的一個小觀景區，他拉好手煞車，整個人轉過來對著Beam，嚴肅的問，「你討厭我嗎？」

Beam被Forth這認真的態度嚇得也坐直了身體，他呆呆的搖了搖頭。

「你不喜歡我嗎？」

Beam又搖頭。

Forth皺了眉頭，突然覺得自己的問題對上Beam的回答方式，似乎有點歧異，「我意思是，你喜歡我嗎？」

Beam一瞬間睜大了雙眼，像是受到驚嚇的兔子，他咬著下唇皺著眉似乎有些苦惱，沈默半餉後……輕輕的點了頭。

Yes！Forth看到Beam點了頭，掩不住嘴角上揚的角度，心裡樂開了花，「那你願意跟我在一起嗎？」他伸手握住Beam放在腿上的手，輕聲問著。

「我…呃……」Beam用另一隻手搔了搔鼻頭，耳尖整個都紅了，這模樣讓Forth覺得他更像隻可愛的小兔子。

Forth知道Beam喜歡自己，卻不知道現在他在猶豫什麼，他俯身湊近Beam，輕輕的用鼻頭划了一下Beam的臉頰，「答應我嘛，嗯？」他在Beam耳邊說。

「這樣進度太快了啦！」Beam似乎被Forth突然的親暱舉動嚇得不輕，他摀住被湊近的耳朵，有點激動的說出這句話。

聽到這句話Forth笑得更開心了，「哪裡快，我都喜歡你好幾年了……恨不得從高中就跟你在一起。」Forth想，他喜歡Beam好多年了，也錯過Beam好多年了，好不容易重逢讓自己又想起來那段青澀的時光，這一次，他決定好好勇敢一次。

於是Forth抬手抱住眼前害羞的人，將他納入懷中，「我喜歡同學的Beam，喜歡朋友的Beam，喜歡醫生的Beam……那你是否願意，讓我喜歡男朋友的Beam？」

Beam沒說話，但Forth馬上就感覺到他也伸手抱住了自己，背上傳來的溫熱感讓Forth心裡滿漲著幸福。

擁抱了小一陣子，Forth緩緩鬆開雙手，他一點都不意外Beam整個人都充滿害羞的粉紅色氣息，我的小醫生實在是太可愛了，Forth喃喃自語似的說著，又摸了摸Beam蓬鬆的頭髮，操縱著方向盤繼續上路。

「什麼東西啦…我才不要被說可愛……」車裡只剩Beam撒嬌似的碎碎念，襯著一望無際的大海，還有Forth獲得了全世界般的滿足笑容。

End.


End file.
